gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Virus Warning
It has come to the admin team's attention that there is a certain hacker named "Axel" who is attempting to send viruses to the two forum sites, as well as the POTCO Wiki. NOTE: This is NOT roleplay. This is NOT a fan-made threat. This is a serious virus attacking POTCO Sites. Please have caution! I'll let their warnings explain Forums 1 warning It has come to my attention that someone has been attempting to infect our users with a virus. The malicious user has been registering accounts and posting threads containing links to a virus claiming they are 'hacking tools' to trick users into downloading. Today, several of our staff members were targeted through conversations. This time the attacker used a rudimentary trick to get the virus to download automatically just by clicking the link. Never open links to websites you aren't sure are safe, especially from strangers. I believe the virus in question to be a keylogger, and it would appear the attacker has used the virus to gain access to some of the accounts of staff members on the forums. We are taking the necessary steps to quarantine abuse from the compromised accounts. Please open links on the forums with extreme caution, and do not open any suspicious links. If a new member posts any links to an unfamiliar website in an attempt to persuade you to visit, report the message to us using the 'Report' button! While the recent attack is unfortunate, the forums are not an unsafe place. You absolutely will not get a virus by visiting the forums, the only way to become infected is by visiting unsafe third-party websites. I will update this thread with more information as it becomes available. If anyone has any questions, do not hesitate to ask. Edit 3/26:The infection appears to be more serious than previously thought.It will make your computer a part of a Botnet and give the attacker control over your computer. Unfortunately there are even reports of the attacker watching infected users through their computer's webcam. I would like to emphasize my previous warning, do not follow any links from websites you do not recognize. The attacker may be clever in trying to trick you to visit certain sites. We will be watching the community carefully to help prevent this from spreading. Keep in mind some of your friends accounts in the game or even on the forums may have been compromised. The forums are still a safe place, but it is important to keep an eye out. The member seems to have a particular issue with the community for a ban on a previous forum account over inappropriate messages. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. ~Davy Darkrage Forums 2 warning It has come to many members attention that we have had a severe virus warning and now a virus attack here on the forums. We have had a member here, who is now banned, but could potentially be making new accounts, that posted many links to sites that will lead to a virus on your computer IF you clicked the link and downloaded the link. Please!, DO NOT click on any unfamiliar links that you are unsure of. The virus is not to be taken lightly. It connects your computer to a Botnet. The hacker will be able to access and see your computer screen and can access your computer camera, thus enabling the hacker to view the person with the virus through the webcam. Again this only applies to users who have the virus. You should know if you have the virus if you clicked the hack link, downloaded the link, and opened the file. This is a warning thread. Please take precaution in any links you are not sure of. Do not click on anything suspicious or anything you are unsure of. This is NOT to scare anyone or worry anyone, but it is better to be safe then sorry. I want the people of this community to be aware of this virus to prevent anymore members here from being hacked and infected. If you have any questions or concerns, please ask the forum staff. Thank you. ~Rose Mcskull Category:Blog posts